


No free lunch Chapter 3

by kandykrystalapple



Category: South Park
Genre: Long Ass Chapter, M/M, stan mentioned, this took forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: All Butters have to do is make it through the day. But it seems school was going to make this a challenge. Meanwhile, things seem to be going good for Kenny





	No free lunch Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently just figured out how to add chapters. However since we're almost coming to an end I found it to be pointless to start doing it now ^^' I just wanted to let y'all know. I'll definitely be doing it for future stories but until then, I hope you enjoy chapter 3! <3

The next morning, like he said, Stephen sent Butters off to school. With no breakfast, and no money for lunch later on. The blonde miserably walk into school. He looked so weak and pathetic as he dragged his bookbag across the floor. With every step he felt his legs getting weaker and weaker. The room hall started to spin as his stomach growled loud. Butters started to fear he might blackout soon but luckily he was able to get to his locker, where he collapsed on the floor, taking big gulps of air. After a few more deep breaths he started to look at his surroundings. He could’ve sworn kids were staring at him, was it with pity? Worry? Or were they silently laughing at how pathetic he looked? Not that he could tell, everything began to get blurry as the hall suddenly grew quiet. He began to close his eyes, letting the dizziness overtake him. His vision was nearly black until he heard a faint noise.

“B...But...Butters?.....Wake up! Wake up dude!”

The blonde snapped awake as he heard his name. His vision was still blurry as he frantically looked around for the voice. He soon felt a hand on a shoulder, causing to jump in surprise.  
“Relax dude it’s me!” After taking a second to calm down, Butters rubbed his eyes. Though his eyes were still poorly functioning he recognized the orange jacket and green ushanka hat that belonged to, none other than Kyle broflovski. The ginger boy was looking down at the blonde worriedly. Butters was usually so cheerful, so full of life in the morning. He was usually singing as he greeted every kid he made contact with, yet here he was on the ground looking as if he was one step closer to his grave. “Butters are you okay? You seem...kind of out of it today”  
The blonde tried to put on the best fake smile he could as he sat up. “Morning Kyle! Wonderful weather we’re having huh?” Kyle gave Butters a puzzled look. “I can’t say the same for you, are you feeling okay? You looked like you were gonna pass out.” Butters quickly shook his head, not wanting his friend to worry about him. “N-Nonsense! I’m doing a-okay! Yep, nothing’s wrong here! Everything is fi---” All of sudden his stomach growled loudly, he tried to cover it but it was too late. Fear began to take over as Kyle gave him the “Something is up” look. “Dude you haven’t eaten yet? How come?” Butters began to frantically look around, trying to think of any excuse he could think of. “W-well ummm...I just...don’t want to. Y-y-you see I’m ummmm...ON A DIET! Yep, that’s it! H-haven’t you notice how fat I’ve gotten?  
Kyle just looked at Butters,by the way he staring you’d think he was trying to read his mind to see if this was the truth. For a while, the two just stared at each other. Butters, with a huge cheesy grin, and Kyle with the look that could kill. The whole time they were having their staring contest Butters stomach groaned and grumbled. One could only imagine what it would say if it could talk, and it definitely wouldn’t be pretty. Just as Butters was praying he would lose interest and leave, Kyle finally spoke up as he reached into his bag. “Well I would tell you to go get something from the cafeteria but since your on a…”diet” how about a granola bar instead?” Saying that, he pulled out granola bar, it was still in it’s wrapping untouched. Butters thought he heard angels as he looked at the oat bar. Sure, it was just a measly snack. It wasn’t even chocolate chip, but at this point anything was a five course meal to the starving blonde. He started to reach for it, his eyes sparkling as his fingertips touched the wrapping. Then he quickly snatched his hand back. “T-that’s okay Kyle, I couldn’t take your snack!” It was obvious Kyle wasn’t going to accept no as an answer as waved the snack in Butter’s face. “Dude seriously, just take it. You obviously need this more than me.” The hungry boy could feel the drool began to form as he once again looked at the granola bar. But he was determined to be as stubborn as the ginger boy. “No really Kyle, I-I can’t take this. Please, I’m fine I swear!”  
If there was one thing Kyle broflovski was known for it was his stubbornness. The boy had determination, a strong will. And while it was great he was showing concern, he was making Butters feel quite anxious. The blonde could feel tears forming in his eyes as Kyle refused to give up. “Butters, I not sure if it’s part of your “diet” or not but I can’t have ya starving yourself to death. Now just take the stupid granola bar man!” Butters began to sniffle. “Kyle I can’t! I just can’t okay!? You wouldn’t understand! Just...just please go!” The two grew silent after that. Kyle just looked at Butters sniffling as he desperately tried to wipe his tears. After a few minutes of silence the jewish boy sat down next to the crying child and began to softly talk. “It’s your dad...isn’t it?” Butters began to cry harder as he shook his head yes. He felt so weak, why couldn’t he stop crying? Suddenly he felt a pat on his back, he looked at Kyle who gave him a soft, understanding look.  
Kyle let Butters continue to cry in peace. The poor kid obviously needed this. Besides, what could he say? He knew Stephen was the biggest ass of all the dads in south park. He could make folks like Mr garrison look like father of the year. The man had issues, and unfortunately Butters had to suffer because of it. And it’s not like he can go to his mom, that woman is obviously in a whole nother universe if she thinks THIS is acceptable. Finally the bell rung for school to start. Kyle put the granola bar back in his bag and got up. He watched as Butters shakily got up, as he tried to walk his stomach grumbled angrily causing him to double over in pain. Kyle tried to help but the blonde wouldn’t let him. He waved him on, trying to persuade him to just go on ahead. For once Kyle didn’t try to argue back. With one more worried look he finally took off, Leaving Butters alone in the hallway as he kept trying to force himself to stand up. He was able to get back on his feet but only with support from his locker. He could feel the dizziness coming back but he still kept walking. He was able to make to class, though he was late. He wobbled over to his desk where he collasped. He sighed as the world seemed to grow silent again, except for the sounds of his stomach. He soon put his face in his arms as he began to softly sob. At the rate this day was going, he was just praying he could make it through the morning.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bell rang for lunch Kenny was the first out the door. Today was a good day, for someone up there was looking out for him. Just when it seemed like it was gonna be another lunchless day what came flying from the sky as he was on his way to school? Five whole dollars! That was enough to for a meal and some chips! He’s been giddy since, getting scolded by Mr. Garrison at least five times to park his keister in his chair.  
It seemed like forever he had to listen to Garrison talk about math, or was it history? He couldn’t remember and honestly couldn’t care. Now that he was finally free as it didn’t matter as he made his way to the lunch line. The messy hair blonde bounced up and down like a rabbit that had got a sip of Tweak’s coffee. It took a while but he finally got his tray of food and chips and headed on out. He couldn’t but feel smug as he headed to his table. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cartman coming. The fat boy only sneered as he brushed pass Kenny. “Glad you decided to look where you’re going this time Kenny” This caused the blonde to flip him off as he continued to his destination.  
Kenny was almost there, he could see Kyle and Stan already at the table, chattering away. He was home free, nothing could possibly ruin this. Not Cartman, not any teachers, not even---

“Butters?”

There in the corner far in the back sat Butters. He had his face covered with his arms, and not a tray in sight. 

“Stupid teacher…” Butters was miserably sitting in the corner as if he was put in time out. The other kids had complained he was crying too much, saying it was ruining the mood. After apologizing he sulked away. Boy, first he made his dad pissed, now he was putting all of his classmates down. Dammit why couldn’t he stop ruining people’s day!? If only he could of just stayed in class so he could think about all the trouble he caused but Mr. Garrison refused, saying “This is the only time of the day I can get away from you little gremlins, ALL of you”  
As if it wasn’t bad enough he had to smell all of the delicious foods as his classmates were happily eating and chattering. This was torture, he slowly started to pull at his hair as it began to feel like lunch would never end. He could feel himself slowly going insane as every second was just another one he didn’t get taste that delicious salisbury steak. The tears began to slowly come until he heard a familiar voice.  
“Butters? Is everything alright?”  
Butters felt his heart began to pound as he looked up at the person who was talking to him. Kenny McCorrmick was looking at him with a worried expression and a tray with a delightful aroma coming from it. “OH! H-Heya Kenny! Yep everything is fine indeedy! W-why do you ask?”  
As Kenny got closer Butters couldn’t help but look at what was on his tray. Mash potatoes and gravy, some vegetables, and of course a nice slice of salisbury steak, along with some cheesy poofs and chocolate milk. If Kenny wasn’t there Butters would had cried at such a beautiful sight. It was like the poor boy had forgotten what food looked like.  
Kenny noticed had the other blonde was looking at the tray, and he was all too familiar with that look. “Dude, have you eaten yet?”  
Butters snapped back to reality as he quickly shook his head yes. “Why of course I have silly! W-why would you ask such a silly question?” Just then his stomach once again sold him out, angrily growling in protest. The hungry blonde could feel his face grow red as he tried to cover his stomach laughing nervously at the boy in the orange parka, who was not amused.  
Kenny looked hurt as he shook his head. “Butters, I can’t believe you just sat up here and lied to my face…”  
Butters hung his head in shame. Never has he ever felt more like a piece of shit at that moment. God, as if it wasn’t enough he wasn’t ruining people’s day he hurt his friend. The only one who he truly trusted. The one that he felt like...could be more than a friend? Well...probably not anymore. Kenny was probably getting up. Getting ready to leave him alone. Butters didn’t blame him, he was a terrible friend. He sat there was his head still down like a guilty puppy. He was expecting Kenny to be gone by now, so it surprised him when he felt someone lift his chin up. 

Kenny, without hesitation, gently put a finger under the other blonde’s chin and lifted his head up and turned it so their eyes would meet. He then began to study the sniffling boy. His eyes were red and baggy, he must’ve been crying for hours. He looked as if he wasn’t even there. You’d think he was a zombie. Slowly the parka wearing boy leaned closer to Butters and softly began to talk. “Why haven’t you eaten yet?”  
Though Kenny was talking gently and as calmly as he could, Butters still felt like there was a gun to his head as he began to stutter. “I-I-I just don’t want to! I just...don’t like the food here! Y-yeah, that’s it!”  
That was not what Kenny wanted to hear as he looked Butters up and down with a look that screamed “You liar”  
First Kyle and now Kenny, Butters just couldn’t take it. Why was everyone putting him trial? Why did they care so much? He wish they’d just keep on walking like the other kids did. Just go on with life and stop letting him drag them down. “Really Kenny I’m fine! Please just go enjoy your meal don’t worry about me”  
Kenny just crossed his arms.

“Butters stop lying to me”

 

“Kenny I---”

“Butters.”

“Kenny please! Don’t---”

“Butters.”

“Kenny why can’t you just leave---”

“Stop.”

“Why can’t you just leave me like the other ki---”

“STOP”

Butters began to sniffle again, this was hopeless. Who knew Kenny could be as stubborn as Kyle? As the smaller blonde quietly sobbed Kenny just looked at him. Why was Butters acting like this? He wasn’t normally like this...unless---  
Kenny’s eyes snapped wide open, then he lowly growled as he began to speak slowly.  
“It’s your dad...isn’t it?”  
That was it, Butters couldn’t hold it back anymore. Next thing Ken knew, the blonde was blubbering in his chest telling him what happened last night with his dad, telling him how he wasn’t allowed to eat since he wants to give food away.  
Kenny was fuming now. What did Butters do to have this HELLSPAWN of a dad? He held Butters tight, cursing his dad under his breath. He rocked Butters back in forth, trying his best to sooth the pain.  
“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll figure something out” Just then he noticed his untouched meal. Suddenly an idea popped into his head "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours"  
He soon let go of Butters and pushed the tray towards him.  
Butters could only look in shock, talk about deja vu. However he shook his head quickly as he pushed it back, "That's very nice...b-but I can't take this from you!" Kenny proceeds to give it to him again gesturing that it was okay! Butters once again, shook his head and pushed it back.  
"No really I'm fine Ken! Dad will let me eat again! I mean it might take a while...but it's okay, besides now I'll be able to take this time to appreciate food better!"  
Kenny looked at Butters as if his brain was sitting in his hands. Is he really saying he deserves to STARVE because of his uptight, insane, sad excuse of a dad???  
Frustrated, Kenny finds himself in some kind of backwards tug of war he tries desperately to get Butters to eat. Meanwhile Butters was equally doing all he can to get the food away from him, trying to persuade Kenny to just go ahead and eat but was finding it harder to talk and hold back tears  
"Please Kenny, y-you need this more than I do! I promise I'll be fine! Kenny..."  
Butters soon snap  
"I CAN'T EAT! I CAN’T! AND I WON’T! WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND???  
Butters covered his mouth but it was too late, he wanted to cry so bad. Kenny must be ready to let him have it. Or...maybe he doesn't want to be around him anymore...Butters covered his eyes preparing for the worst  
"Kenny...I'm so sorry...I-I I don't know what's gotten into me. I know you’re trying to be nice but...my dad says I can't eat and...I must obey...I'm sorry for snapping like that but...I just don't want to make things worse by disobeying him. Please Kenny, you have to understand!"  
Ken could only sit there and look at the horrified blonde. He never felt so bad for someone before. This kid really thinks any mistake he makes in life will end up in some kind of horrific punishment. Sometimes he wish he could just grab Butters hand and just take him somewhere far away from his dad. But sadly he couldn’t, he couldn’t even give him a proper hideout to just not have to even look at the man. Maybe he couldn’t take Butters away from this hell, but surely he could be there for him when he needed someone.  
After a few minutes of silence, Kenny raised his hand over the scared child, and gently stroke his cheek. Butters flinched at the gesture, he wasn't sure whether this was some kind of warning or some kind fake out. He got his answer when he was pulled into a hug. He was a little panicky at first, he squirmed a little but soon relaxed, letting his face bury into the soft fabric of Ken's coat.  
Being wrapped in Kenny's arms was the most relaxing thing Butters has ever done. For the first time in like...forever! Butters felt safe, it was like... nothing could ever harm him again. He didn't want this to end. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the bell rang for lunch to be over. 

The last thing Kenny wanted to do was to disturb Butters, this was the first time he genuinely saw him happy and...the first time he himself felt happy. He didn't know why but he just had this urge to...maybe... protect Butters? That's weird, he only felt this way towards Karen. Yet here he was holding this blonde child in his arms, not wanting to let go. Even planning to have a certain "hero" go talk to Stephen. Soon, some teachers started to give them looks as they were the only two who hasn't left yet. Kenny tapped on butters who was a little spooked by the sudden touch. The two then proceeded to leave until Butters paused  
"What about your lunch Kenny?"  
Ken looked at the untouched meal, that delicious lunch, the food that was supposed to help get him through another week or two.  
He picked it up, and threw it away.  
He then grabs Butters hand and began to head out the door.  
"We can be hungry together"


End file.
